Thor and Steve at the Safe House
by theneutronflow
Summary: Set during Avengers Age of Ultron, this is a slash piece about Thor and Steve. The exact timeline of events of the film may have been changed slightly to accommodate fanfiction wishes of myself, the author.
1. Chapter 1

Thor and Steve at the Safe House

By

Paul Berriman

Chapter One – Thor

Hawkeye had bought them here with confidence. He has told them there was a "safe house" and before they knew it, the Avengers were flying at full speed across the ocean. The trip was peaceful, allowing Thor at least two hours solid slumber at the rear of the craft. He dreamt of Asguard. Of home. During his dream there were a few moments when the reality in his mind became totally real, and he was immersed in the world. Gods were dancing amongst women, Loki was feasting at the large ornate golden table and Thor himself was amongst the festivities, his hammer in one hand, and in the other St-

"Steve!" Shouted Tony at the top of his lungs, alerting the Captain to the rocks that were in their flight path. With skill, unlike that Thor had witnessed before from a mortal, Steve took the ship vertically up into the sky, narrowly avoiding the rocky formation jutting out of the water like dangerous grey and mossy icebergs. Hawkeye had let Steve fly for a while, without telling him the exact location of their destination, in order to take a brief nap himself. It was Tony's shout that awoke him, along with Thor.

"Right, I think that's the end of flying duties for you there, Cap." Said Hawkeye, rising from the seat he had been using for a bed. As Hawkeye walks towards the cockpit, Thor followed him with his eyes, and they landed on Steve who was pushing himself out of the main pilot's seat. Steve turned around, scanning the ship for a new location to get comfortable in and as he did so, he caught Thor's eyes. The instant Thor caught himself looking longing into the Captain's eyes, he looked down and pretended to be preoccupied with his hammer, hoping that Steve wouldn't notice.

Indeed Steve did not think anything of this and walked to the very seat Hawkeye had vacated moments ago and slumped himself down. Thor looked up tentatively from his hammer and looked over Steve's body, lazing on the seat. He felt weird. He shoudn't be looking at the Captain with such lust. These were feeling he knew were wrong. These were the feelings in intended to repress with thoughts of Asguard. Thoughts of the other Avengers and helping them fight evil. Any thoughts other than those of Steve, holding his hand; an image his subconscious was always putting into his mind.

At that point, Hawkeye navigating over the rocky icebergs, Bruce came up beside Thor and tapped him on the shoulder. This startled him a little, but he quickly regained his composure and put on his mighty, godly face.

"How was your sleep?" asked Bruce. A strange, mundane question for Doctor Banner to be asking, Thor thought, but he knew he'd better respond for fear of the Doctor thinking that he may be distracted. Which, truth be told, he was. He was resisting the urge to turn and look at Steve as he emmited a groan of comfort and pleasure. Oh how Thor wished he could have been the reason for that groan.

"I slept very peacefully, thank you." Thor replied, with respect and resonance in his voice. "In fact, I think I might go back there now. If we still have a while left of our journey?" Thor directed this last remark towards Hawkeye, who turned his face to the side slightly in order to direct a response back towards Thor, and the rest of the crew.

"Only another half hour left, but plenty of time for forty winks!" Hawkeye said with a humorous tone in his voice.

"Right. I'll leave you be then." Said Bruce, looking right at Thor. Thor was confused by this look he was receiving from Banner at the moment. It was filled with quizzical nervousness. He ventured a question of his concern for Bruce.

"What is the matter?" asked Thor, shifting slightly in his seat, beginning to feel a tad uncomfortable. Bruce rubbed his tembles with one hand, his thumb and index finger massaging each side of his head. He then removed his glasses.

"How do you tell…" Bruce hesitated for a moment. "When a girl likes you?" He said this last phrase quietly, being sure to turn his head away from prying ears. Though the craft was small enough that Thor didn't see much use in this.

"I am not entirely sure I'm the right person to ask." Thor replied solidly, this thoughts floating back to Steve.

Bruce let out a small, nervous laugh. "Yeah, of course. Sorry big fella!" he said, then moved away, narrowly avoiding bumping into Natasha as he walked up to join Hawkeye at the front of the ship.

How very odd, thought Thor but then moved his head towards the chair occupied by Steve. The Captain was curled up in such a way the let his butt poke out. His suit was particularly tight around his butt and groin, Thor had noticed and this always seemed to draw his eye. Before long, with those thoughts filling his mind, Thor drifted back off to sleep for the last part of the journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Steve

The chairs on this ship were not the most comfortable, but Steve made-do. He curled himself up so that the majority of his body was cushioned by his suit. In this position he could feel his bum poking out over the edge. But he was sure no one would notice. Although he didn't entirely want no one to notice. There was one of the Avengers whom Steve wanted to notice this muscle group poking out in a somewhat provocative manner, if viewed from the right angle.

It was that very Avenger who filled Steve's brief dream during the remainder of the flight to Hawkeye's safe house. Steve was sitting at a perfectly round table, topped with china of the finest kinds, and champagne flutes full and bubbly, watching the festivities of the chorus girls and brass bands. He was in full uniform, and this made him feel important. Captain America, they called him. He liked it. Sitting there in his full regalia, Steve puffed out his chest and laughed along with some of the older ex-army generals who were sharing his table.

It was then he sensed a strong, forceful presence behind him, and a gruff voice spoke.

"May I have this dance, sir." This was very odd. Not only was there no dance music playing, but there was also no one up out of their seats dancing, other than those employed for the night's entertainment. Steve turned around and his eyes were met by a pair of tight pants which were bulging unashamedly at the groin. He gulped and moves his eyes up this thick, muscly body standing before him.

As the Captain took in every detail, he realised he was sitting below Thor. Thor, the man who he was deeply in love with, but would never dare admit it. Though he had no worries in admitting it to himself.

Thor's outstretched hand was beckoning to him. Steve took hold of the textured hand and was led by the gentle giant to the makeshift dance floor in the centre of the room. All eyes were probably on the pair, looking on in shock or horror. But Steve didn't care. This was the moment he had been waiting for, and he wasn't going to let in end of anything.

As the craft began to tremble and bang, with Hawkeye navigating the landing, Steve was slowly bought out of his dream world, and he shifted his bum in the seat, again trying to make sure Thor would take notice. He had sworn there were looks shared between them, though he just hoped they weren't looks of disgust from the Norse God.

"Coming in to land, guys!" said Hawkeye, looking out onto the grassy hills outside the windshield. "Get your things together. She's so looking forward to meeting you all."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Thor

Thor had never seen such a luscious countryside in his life. He was used to expanses of space, stars and astrological cities. The grass was swaying in the wind like a large deep green blanket being shaken over the mountains. The tall pine trees surrounding the property were all baying gently too under the force of the wind. As Thor stepped off the craft, the same wind caught his cape and flapped it around his legs.

As he stood taking in the large house and barn on the property, the other Avengers filed out of the craft, each passing him with a new found enthusiasm. The last to leave the ship was Steve, who slowed down as he approached Thor. Thor could sense the Captain just behind him and madly wanted to turn around and plant a massive kiss on his soft lips. He stopped himself and started firmly out of the craft, striding confidently to the front steps of the house were the Avengers were now assembled.

"Looks like a nice place." said Steve, still walking behind Thor. Thor wondered why Steve was not overtaking him. Surely he would be keen to get inside the house, to be on a real bed. Maybe he didn't want Thor's eyes upon him. That was fair enough, he thought. He gave a short reply.

"It does. Should be comfortable."

"Oh, I hope it will be." said Steve, who then walked past Thor, his blue boots sinking into the grass like water spilling on the ground. Steve turned around and shot Thor a bright smile, then ascended the stairs to the veranda. What was that about, thought Thor. A smile from Steve. Was he mocking him or something? Thor decided to ignore this and follow the Captain up the stairs of the house, right after taking a second to look at his beautiful body from top to bottom. Steve did have an amazing physique. Thor began to feel a swelling in his groin, and moved his hammer in front of himself, just in case anyone took to notice, which would be fairly easy.

Standing on the porch, Hawkeye was introducing everyone to his wife and younglings. Thor has not seen many children in his time, and when he did, they were often scared of him. This was fair enough. To them, he must have seemed a giant.

Once they were all shown inside, Hawkeye's wife mentioned that they were short on bedrooms and that some of the team would need to bunk up. Before Thor had quite computed what was happening, Steve had apparently nominated that they share a room. Perhaps this was just a joke?

Thor then heard Doctor Banner timidly suggest sharing a room with Natasha. There was a tense moment of silence between them all. Natasha laughed slightly and walked upstairs, grabbing Bruce's hand along the way.

"I guess that answers that." said Tony, who then walked through into the kitchen. "Let's have some dinner!"

After a filling and delicious dinner, and an unexpected visit from Nick Fury, the Avengers were ready for bed, and were shuffled upstairs by Hawkeye and his wife. It was obvious that they all needed some rest. Thor was feeling weary, his arms beginning to ache, and his neck tense. The weight of his hammer made itself known. He'd have to put it down soon.

Walking up the stained wooden staircase, Thor was following Steve to what would be their bedroom for the night. He was still unsure about this. Although he desperately wanted to share a room, possibly even a bed, with the Captain overnight, he could not believe that the Captain himself had actually suggested the idea, or that no one battered an eyelid when he did.

"I think this is it." Steve said, entering a door on the left of the landing. Thor followed him inside, trying hard to avert his eyes from Steve's butt, which moved delightfully when he walked. Almost instinctively Thor moved his hammer in front of himself.

Steve sat his shield against the nightstand, on top of which was perched a lamp made from the antlers of a deer. The lamp was emitting a warm, homely glow in the room and this gave Thor's shadow on the wall an otherworldly quality, which just made the whole situation even weirder.

Once Steve had placed down his shield, he looked up at Thor who was now perusing the bedding options. In the centre of the room, against the far wall from the door was a spacious king side bed. Thor watched as Steve pulled off his shirt and threw it to the food of the bed. Whether on purpose or not, Thor could not tell, Steve was now flexing his muscles.

His bare chest was making Thor stir with delight. He tried his best not to show his excitement, making sure his hammer remained firmly in front his pants.

"Bed looks big enough for the two of us." Exclaimed Steve, clearly not put out by the fact that he would be sharing the bed with Thor. Why was he so eager? Was this just something that the Captain was used to from his time in the army; bunking up with his fellow soldiers and sharing stories of the battlefield. Thor thought he would be capable of that, but to be lying there with the man would be far to tempting. Things could end up happening. And has much Thor hoped they would, he was far too nervous to admit it to himself.

What was worse was that they were so close to the bedrooms of the other Avengers. Surely the rest of the household would hear anything that happened. Thor could only imagine the backlash from that. It would fall upon Steve too, and he couldn't let that happen. No. He wouldn't let that happen.

"You look so tense, big fella." Said Steve, now lying shirtless on one side of the bed. "Come here, I'll give you a massage before we sleep. These muscles have to be good for something." He laughed at his own comment, and Thor forced out a small chuckle. It was the best he could muster in the state he was in. The Captain was now offering him a massage. It was almost as if Steve knew what Thor thought of him.


End file.
